onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Trouble for the marines 6: Take care of them
At Franky's location, right after he tackles Tetsubaru off the Sunny Go Franky is thrown back landing on his feet standing face-to-face with Tetsubaru Tetsubaru: GUHUHUHUHUHUHU, time to beat some justice in you! Franky: Oh yeah?! I'll show you what this SUUUUUUPAA BODY can do! Tetsubaru: Brick Buldozer! He uses soru while in brick form and smashes into Franky's face and body Tetsubaru:This is the power of justice! Franky:Yes and this is... Tetsubaru:...the feeling of pain for going against justice! Franky:No you moron! This is titanium! it doesn't hurt!!! Tetsubaru:Ehhh?! JUSTICE Franky is seen holding Tetsu's shoulder with his left hand and he pushes him back Franky:Strong Sledge-hammer! then he punches him in the face sending him flying 20, destroying a house. There is allot of dust around the house and nothing can be seen. Franky: Man wha-(he gets hit with a brick in the face) Franky: Eh-(he gets hit by another one) Franky:Stop it!(he gets hit by another one) Franky:I told yo-(he gets hit by another one and another one and another one) Tetsubaru:Brick Launcher!!( he puts his hands in front of him and lauches bricks from his palms at Franky, Franky dodges most of them and the ones he didn't dodge he destroys with his punch Franky: Tracking Missles!(he launches from his finger tips 2 rows of 20 Rockets at Tetsubaru) Tetsubaru: Brick Wall! ( he puts his hands to the ground and out of nowhere a brick wall forms which blocks all of the missles) You can make them track me, but I will block them all! JUSTICE Franky: Well then what about this, Fresh Napalm! (he launches from his mouth a huge ball of napalm that completely surrounds Tetsubaru Tetsubaru:Tekkai!(he simply stands in the burning heat and does not move at all) Tetsubaru:My bricks are stronger than normal one by 10 times with tekkai so your fire didn't hurt at all. JUSTICE Franky:Well then lets find out which is more SUPAA! Tetsubaru: ITS JUSTICE! At Chopper's location Chopper:You're a marine right Jack:Yes I am indeed Chopper: What revenge then?! Jack:I heard you were the one who beated two of my friends on the island of volcanos so I'm here to take care of you Hyena Shot! (he opens his jaws and jumps at Chopper with geppou hitting the air and moving in zig-zag) Chopper:Arm point!(he turns only his right arm into his arm point, but with bigger muscles and a bigger hoof and he blocks Jacky's attack, but then jacky grabs Chopper from his left arm going on Chopper left side in mid-air and bitting his left shoulder. Chopper:AAAH!! (he tries hitting Jacky with his right hand, but Jacky dodges and jumps back) Jack: Do you like how this feels like? Chopper turns his arm back to normal and puts it over his left should which is bleeding while he pants Jack: Soru!(he dissapears behind Chopper and before he reacts) Shigan!(he hits Chopper in his left shoulder again) Chopper: Kung Fu Point!(he starts attacking Jack) Jack:Kami-e!(he dodges all of his attacks and tires Chopper) Chopper:Brain point!must have a weakness, now which is it(he looks at Jack and then Jack disappears)THERE IT IS!Guard Point! Chopper blocks Jacky and throws him back Chopper eats a 2nd rumble ball Jack gets up and he looks at a getting-stronger Chopper Jack:So its time to get more bestiality out...(he says while he morphs into a more hyena-like form) Then out of nowhere 50 pacifistas appear Sanj/Chopper/Brook/Franky/Usopp look surprised to see them Franky:So you broght allot of reinforcementsmany pacifistas! I need to take care of some fast! Franky opens his pectorals:Missle Launcher! (he launches 2 dousen missles) Tetsubaru: I won't let you!JUSTICE ( he jumps and destroys some barehanded, but 8 escape and hit the pacifista group only to weaken them a little) Usopp:SO MANY(he says it very fast in a face-fault with the wavy tongue)I hit one, they might all turn at me Shimibaru:BANBANBANBAN! you're all doomed! they came to back us up with so many! you're all doomed! Usopp: URUSEE!Usopp, calm down, you're stronger than before, I'm a man! I have to do it! they all rely on me too!(he shoots 3 pop-greens at the pacifistas, but all are in turn shot down) Shimibaru: Don't underestimate me! if I don't let your plants touch something, they'll be useless and I'll have no problem beating you! Chopperthese pacifistas! I need to go there and help them out! But the ship... I must trust them with this, they can take care of that while I'm taking care of the ship and him Jack: Don't get distracted! Brook:So many pacifistas(gulps) this!...(the marines panick a little as he suddenly gets up and shouts that, some even prepare their weapons to attack) needs another song! All the marines fall down on the deck Brook lays down:Yohohohoneed to surprise them in some way, Luffy, please return soon! Brook/Chopper/Usopp/Franky:Ehhhhh!?!? they left!?!?!?!? Shimibaru looks surprised and embaressed at the pacifistas while Usopp looks at him with a sweat drop at the back of his head. Shimibaru: Well!...it seems like I'm trusted enough that I won't need any reinforcements Tetsubaru: They're leaving....JUSTICE Usoppthat means they're heading for the rest!(sigh)means that they can take care of those so back at this it seems like I can take care of you without worries now. Sanjicare of those shitty pacifistas marimo and captain, I swear that if they lay one finger on Nami-swan and Robin-chwan I'm gonna make you pay(he smirks) Well now shithead, where were we?care of them End of Part 6 Did you like it? Yes No Not really Not that much Mediocre Category:Blog posts